A So Called Lovely Life
by StarsHollowPlace
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo begin a relationship, and not everyone wants to see it grow. Will Miranda save the day in time? [[[[[:::::FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP:::::]]]]]
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind. ;) I love to hear both good and bad reviews, so submit both or either... but please don't be too brutal. It should get better with time, so don't judge a book by it's cover!

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, so I have no connection with any one from LM!


	2. Chapter 1: Friends Forever?

Author's Note: I had no idea as to how I was going to open this story. I have so many ideas running through my head right now, so I just kind of throw this out there. I hope it makes sense. I think I'm just going to go ahead and make this story into a POV thing. Like, have each character speak their mind and see things from their side. Make any sense? If not, post back to me!

**Chapter 1 - Friends Forever?**

Lizzie's POV

[Lizzie is at home laying on her bed. She's looking up at the ceiling and contemplating today's very weird events. She's wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair is flowing over the pillows.]

Today was totally weird. One minute I'm talking to Gordo and the next minute I have this overwhelming feeling... My insides were screaming 'KISS HIM!' I have no idea what was going on. I mean, hello, Gordo is like my best-friend. Why would I want to kiss him? That's so disgusting!

Then again... I feel like... kissing him is supposed to be what I'm destined to do...

HELLO MCGUIRE! Don't even go there! Gordo is YOUR FRIEND. Nothing more, nothing less.

But... ugh. I am so confused! In a way I really do want to be more than friends... but in a way I don't. I mean, if we were more than friends... what would happen if something horrible happened and we could never be friends again? Like... what if we started dating and we broke up? Wouldn't it be weird to just go back to being friends? Gordo does know all my secrets.. or at least ones that a guy could handle... but still.. ugh. So confusing!

Gordo did seem like he was fighting back something to... What am I saying? He was not! Gordo only likes me as a friend... or does he?

[TOMORROW: Gordo's POV!]

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Gordo Explains It All

Chapter 2 - Gordo Explains It All

[Gordo is sitting at his computer and e-mailing Lizzie. Yes, he's e-mailing his online pen-pal. He's wearing a plaid shirt and blue jeans. He's silently sipping a cola and telling his friend about yesterday's events.]

"Yesterday was weird. I saw Lizzie and Miranda sitting at our table at lunch. I walked over and sat down in front of Lizzie. She was looking perfect as usual. Yeah, guys notice stuff. Anyway, I began a discussion about the affects of pop music on the teenage brain. I don't think Lizzie was really paying attention; she was sitting there, staring at me. I have no idea what she was thinking about. She just sat there... biting her bottom lip... staring at me. I got this weird feeling while I was talking and looking at her. It was like... I had to kiss her. I don't know how I held myself back.

"Now look... Lizzie's my best friend. I would never do anything to try and jeopardize our friendship... but I wanted to kiss her so bad. Maybe I should tell her how I feel? No... She might think I'm a freak.. but I have a feeling she may feel the same way about me. What do you think?

"Well, Meghan, I better go. I have so much on my mind. Please e-mail be back as soon as you read this. I really need your help.

Your Friend, Gordo"

Soon after e-mailing his friend he decided to go to the Digital Bean. He had a feeling Lizzie and Miranda would be there. _Maybe Lizzie will leave Miranda and I alone, so I could ask Miranda what I should do?_ he thought. He through on his jacket and raced out the door.

He walked through the door of the Digital Bean and saw Miranda sitting alone at a corner booth. "Hey Miranda, where's Lizzie?" he asked as he sat down.

"She should be here in about 10 minutes. I called her on the pay phone and she said she had to finish eating and then she'd meet me here." she said. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to do some homework or something?" she said with a laugh.

"Nah, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really? What about?" she asked.

"Well, I have no idea how to say this..." he slowly said. "Miranda... promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise. What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Miranda... I think I'm in love with Lizzie."

[TOMORROW: What will Miranda say to Gordo? Will she break her promise and tell Lizzie?]


	4. Chapter 3: Miranda & Lizzie's Bathroom C...

**Author's Note:** There is no school for me tomorrow, so I'm definitely going to be updating like crazy! :) I know this story is going pretty slow right now, but It's definitely going to be crazy and whatever very, very soon! Like... right after this chapter... ;)

Chapter 3 - Miranda & Lizzie's Bathroom Convo

"In love? With Lizzie? Lizzie who?" asked Miranda, clearly in shock.

"Lizzie McGuire... our best friend since like... forever!" laughed Gordo. "Come on Miranda. Please tell me how you feel about this. What should I do? Should I tell Lizzie?" Just then Lizzie walks in and begins looking around for Miranda. Upon spotting both Miranda and Gordo in the corner booth, she waves. "Oh my God... Here she comes! Please don't mention any of this to her!"

"I won't." whispers Miranda. _ God... Gordo likes Lizzie!? What am I going to do? If they get together, what will happen to our friendship?_ "Hey Lizzie! Sit by me!"

"Hey Miranda, hey Gordo! What were you two talking about?" Lizzie says, as she sits down. _They are acting kind of weird. I wonder what is going on..._

"Nothing" they said in unison. Lizzie looks back and forth at her best friends. She loved these two, and she didn't ever want to grow out of these moments they had together. Sure, sitting in this place, day after day was kind of cheesy and loserish, but she cherished these moments together. She knew that one day, they may not be able to do these things anymore.

"Okay..." she said with a giggle. _This is weird..._ "Miranda, will you come to the bathroom with me?"

"The bathroom? Um... okay?" _ What is going on... Lord my friends are weird..._

"Thanks." Lizzie said as both her and Miranda exited the booth. "We'll be back in a minute Gordo. Could you order me a drink?"

_Wow... that is weird. Why would Lizzie want Miranda to go to the bathroom with her?_ Gordo thought. "Yeah sure. Did you want a Coke?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks!" She said with a smile.

As they entered the teal colored bathroom, Lizzie stopped Miranda mid-step. "Miranda, What is going on?" she asked. Her friends never kept anything from her, and as far as she knew, they never said anything about her behind her back. Something had to be going on, and she would stop at nothing to find out what they something was.

"Nothing! I swear!" she said exasperated. She couldn't believe Lizzie would bring her in a bathroom, of all places, and demand information.

"Yeah, sure. I believe you." Lizzie said sarcastically. "Come on. I'm your best friend! Don't lie. Please tell me!"

"Ugh. I promised Gordo I wouldn't!" _What is Lizzie doing to me? I can't break a promise to Gordo, but I can't lie to Lizzie. Ugh... being a best friend to two people is hard..._

"He'll never find out. Just please, tell me!"

"Fine. Gordo is in love with you! Happy!?" Miranda yelled. _What did you do to me Lizzie? I just broke a promise to Gordo... I'm such a horrible friend..._

"WHAT?" Lizzie yelled back. "Gordo loves me?" _Someone pinch me!_

"Yes. Now can I please go?"

"Gordo loves me..." Lizzie said dreamily. "Wow..."_ I must be dreaming... but I can't wake up..._

"Um... Lizzie?" Miranda said. "Earth to Lizzie McGuire..." _Oh lord... I have such weird friends... Wait... why is Lizzie not freaking out? I mean... one of her best friends is in love with her... Does she not see the problem here?_

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Do I need to call a medic?" Miranda teased. _Please don't say wait I think you're going to say... please... no.._.

"I just can't believe Gordo is in love with me! I mean, I feel the same way about him."

Just then. The bathroom door begins to open.

[TOMORROW: Who is at the door? Will Lizzie use this new found information, or will Gordo make the first move?]


	5. Chapter 4: Kate

[**Author's note:** I'm going to try and put up 3 chapters today, but I can't promise anything! Also, I update everyday, and am going to try and keep that schedule, so check out this page every evening for an update.]

Chapter 4 - Kate

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kate as she entered the bathroom. "Oh, wait.. I guess I heard all I wanted out there."

"What are you talking about Kate?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, let's just say, this bathroom has really thin walls." she said with an evil grin.

"Huh? You mean everyone heard our conversation?"

"Yup, and Gordo looked kind of mad."

"I have to go catch him!" exclaimed Miranda as she raced out the door.

"Well, well, well Lizzie. What can I say except... good luck." Kate said with a seer. "You'll need it."

"What is that supposed to mean Kate?"

"Let's just say... I doubt Gordo will be single much longer... I'll make sure of that." Kate sneered as she walked out the door.

She better not try anything funny. I'm not going to lose Gordo as a friend, and I sure am not going to let him date Kate. Lizzie thought as she washed her hands. Maybe I should go find Gordo and talk to him about all this.

Lizzie wiped her hands and exited the bathroom. She left the Digital Bean but not before giving Kate an evil look as she passed her and her "friends" table. Walking out the door and began looking for any sign of Gordo and Miranda, but with no luck. She headed for Gordo's house and knocked on the door.

"Well, Hello Lizzie! It's nice to see you again. Miranda and David are upstairs." said Mr. Gordon with a warm smile.

"Thanks Mr. Gordon." said Lizzie as she walked upstairs.

Knocking on the door of Gordo's room she heard Miranda laughing. "Coming!" yelled Gordo. He opened the door and when he saw Lizzie he blushed and looked down at the floor. "H-h-hi Lizzie..." he stammered.

"Hey Gordo. Can I come in?" asked Lizzie.

"Ummm... okay..." he replied, and let her in.

"Gordo... I think we should talk..."

[Coming next: Lizzie and Gordo talk.]


	6. Chapter 5: The Talk & The Miranda

Chapter 5: The Talk & The Miranda

"Okay Lizzie, what did you want to talk about?" asked Gordo.

"I wanted to talk about -"

"Lizzie, wait! I have to tell you something." exclaimed Miranda.

"No, Miranda, please. I have to tell Gordo this."

"But Lizzie -"

"Miranda! Please!" yelled Lizzie. _God, what is she trying to do? Ruining this conversation that she knows is important? God, she gets on my nerves sometimes!_

"Fine." _She's going to ruin my friendship with Gordo, but whatever..._

"Gordo, I know you like me, and I like you too."

"What?" said Gordo as she looked to Miranda. Miranda in turn looked to the floor and refused to look up. "Miranda! You promised you wouldn't say anything! How could you??" he yelled. _ Typical Miranda!_

"Wait Gordo!" yelled Lizzie. "I thought you'd be happy I knew. I mean, I feel the same way about you."

"I am happy, I'm ecstatic... But you don't understand. I wanted to tell you in private, just us two. I didn't want Miss. Blabbermouth to totally ruin everything." Tears filled Miranda's eyes as she continued to look at the floor.

"But we should be thanking her. Now we both know how we feel and now we can talk about what we're going to do now." Lizzie looked at Miranda. She felt bad but she knew Gordo was on the right track about Miranda and breaking promises. Miranda was always breaking promises.

"I guess, but she's always doing this! Remember in 3rd grade when I got you that 'Hello! Kitty' t-shirt for Christmas, and Miranda totally ruined the surprise by telling you about it? And remember in 5th grade when I got you that Backstreet Boys and she ruined that too?"

"Yes... but look at the good results of this broken promise!" _Hey, I agree with Gordo, but I have to stick up for Miranda... even though she can be a bad friend sometimes._

"Yeah.. but... anyway, I'm sorry for yelling Miranda, but you have to stop being such a blabbermouth." joked Gordo. Miranda was still looking at the floor. She looked up, with tears running down her face, and smiled weakly. She looked at her two best friends and slowly headed for the door.

"Where are you going Miranda?" asked Lizzie.

"Home." was all Miranda said as she closed the door.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Gordo. He knew what was wrong, but he was too happy to care. His Lizzie had just admitted to loving him. He'd deal with Miranda later.

"I have no idea... PMS?" joked Lizzie. _I'll talk to her later._

Gordo laughed.

"Anyway, now about us..." smiled Lizzie.

[TOMORROW: What's wrong with Miranda?]


	7. Chapter 6: The Third Wheel

Chapter 6 - The Third Wheel

_I can't believe them! They are so not my friends anymore! How could they? First falling in love, then yelling at me? Ugh!_ Miranda walked through the front door of her house and immediately began to head to her room. "Miranda? Is that you?" yelled her mom.

"Yes! I'm going to my room. If anyone calls for me, tell them I'm not talking to anyone today!" Miranda slammed her bedroom door and fell on to her bed. _I can't believe my so-called friends would do this to me._ She got off her bed and went online. _Please don't let anyone be on. I can't and won't talk to them._ She logged on to her schools chat called Teen Speak and immediately got a PM.

KateyWatey: Hey Miranda, Have a nice day?

Miranda cringed.

MirandSan: What do you want Kate?

KateyWatey: Just seeing how you were.

MirandSan: No you weren't, so don't lie. What do you want?

KateyWatey: I was just wondering what you planned to do about Lizzie and Gordo.

MirandSan: Nothing.

KateyWatey: Oh, please. Don't lie Miranda. They've left you, and now you have to get revenge.

MirandSan: They never left me. What are you talking about?

KateyWatey: Please. Everyone knows they're together, I let them all know. Now that they are together, they don't need you. You're a third wheel. No one needs or wants a third wheel in a relationship.

MirandSan: Goodbye Kate.

MirandSan has now logged off.

_Is Kate right? Am I now a third wheel?_ Miranda thought.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" asked her mom.

"I'm fine." she replied. She laid back on her bed and prayed that he mom would leave her alone. She didn't need someone bugging her. She was now on the verge of a breakdown.

"Sweetie, you aren't fine, so don't try and deceive me." her mom said in that ever sweet motherly voice she had.

"Mom... I think I've lost my best friends."

"What? What happened?" she asked. She sat next to Miranda and looked down at her 15 year old daughter. After 72 hours of labor and all the bumps and bruises her daughter had received in life, she never once lost an ounce of love or concern for her daughter.

"Well, Gordo told me that he was in love with Lizzie, and then I kind of broke my promise of not telling her. Gordo yelled at me and called me a blabbermouth and the next thing I know, they're together and now I have no friends." It took exactly 5 seconds for Miranda to spill all of that out of her. She began to cry.

"Oh, Miranda!" she held her daughter. "It's going to be okay!"

"But mom! They've been my friends since I was practically born!" she wailed. "I can't live without them!"

"Then don't! Tell them how you feel and don't let them go! You all have been through so much. Don't let this come between you."

Miranda sighed. "But... I can't be a third wheel. No one likes or needs a third wheel."

"What do you mean third wheel? How many best friends do you have?"

"Two."

"And how many people, including yourself, does that make?"

"Three"

Her mom looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Miranda laughed. "God, I'm such a loser."

They both laughed and hugged. "Now Miranda, I think you need to talk to your friends and work things out."

"Yeah, I guess." Miranda smiled. "Thanks mom. You're the best"

"Just doing my job!" She smiled and kissed Miranda on the forehead. "Now clean your room young lady!" She gave Miranda a wink, and left her room.

Miranda continued to lay on her bed for a couple minutes and thought of what to say to her friends. _Well, I can expect to see them smooching and holding hands from now on. I have such a weird life. And.. seeing them all lovey-dovey is going to be so weird. I'll have to get used to it though._ She remembered who she was talking to on the chat, and jolted up. _Kate is up to something._

[COMING UP: Kate. Nuff said.]


	8. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note:

I have so many ideas for this story, so I know this one is going to be long. Don't think this is going to be over soon by the way it may be going, because there are going to be a lot of bumps coming up, and tons of drama.

You may think you know how this is going to end, but you don't. I don't either, so this is going to be a surprise to even me! 

Expect the unexpected everyone! 

Also, forget the Kate, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda... and even the other characters not seen in this story right now... because I may change them slightly. ;)

**Bottom line:** This is going to be long, bumpy, and dramatic. The character's personalities, and whatever may change from the show slightly, and this story may end differently than you may be expecting. **SO STAY WITH ME! **:)

**PS:** Please tell your friends about this story and PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS/NOTES! I love reading them and everyone has been so great with their reviews! Knowing you are reading is inspiring me so much, so please continue to post. Eve if it's to say 'hi'! :)


	9. Chapter 7: Food Fight!

This chapter is kind of cheesy, but I couldn't resist!

Chapter 7 - Food Fight!

The next day Miranda got up early and did her whole morning routine: take a bath, brush her hair, brush her teeth, style her hair, get dressed, go down stairs, great the folks, eat breakfast, brush teeth again, throw book bag over shoulder, and run outside. Only this time, she skipped one step: meeting Gordo and Lizzie. Instead she went to Kate's house. She had to find out Kate's plan before it was too late.

She had decided that no matter what the cost was, she had to find out Kate's plan. She had to make sure that her friends didn't get hurt by Kate, and that their relationship would last.

"Kate!" yelled Miranda. Remember Mir, lie. Lie. LIE! Don't let Kate know you don't hate Lizzie and Gordo! Make sure she thinks your on her side, NO MATTER WHAT.

"Hi Miranda. What do you want?" sneered Kate.

_Does she ever smile or be kind to people?_ "Well, I was thinking... your... right. I don't want to be a third wheel, and Gordo and Lizzie don't want or need me."

"So? What do you want from me?" asked Kate. _So Miranda is now on my side? This is great! Gordo and McGuire are so going down._

"Well, since you hate them so much, I was wondering if I could perhaps join you in whatever awesome plan you have in store for them. I mean, you have such awesome plans that I would love to be apart of one of them." Miranda smiled her sweetest smile. She's so going to buy this. Maybe people were wrong and I am a great actress... besides my terrible timing and klutziness.

"Ugh. I guess." Kate dramatically sighed. "Meet me at my house around 5:00 today. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, Bye Kate!"

With that they went their separate ways. When Miranda got to school, she tried her best to avoid seeing Lizzie or Gordo before class started. She had to sit between Gordo and Lizzie in second period, which didn't include Kate or any of her friends, so she knew that would be the best time to tell Lizzie and Gordo what was going on.

In no time second period rolled around and luckily they had a substitute teacher for this period. This substitute was one of the best; they only had to do group puzzles, which of course, was perfect for Miranda.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you." whispered Miranda.

"What's wrong?" asked Lizzie.

"Well, Kate is going to try and do something to you both, so that you two will break-up." she whispered back.

"What? Why?" asked Gordo. Ugh... Not Kate again. She's always so jealous of other people.

"I don't know." she whispered. "I told her that I was no longer friends with you two so I can find out what she's going to do. I'm meeting her at her house today so I'll hopefully find out then. So, try to pretend you both hate me until this is all over, okay?"

Lizzie and Gordo both nodded. The rest of the period went along quietly. Lizzie and Gordo kept giving Miranda evil looks throughout the period so that everyone thought they hated here. Miranda would give sad puppy dog looks to people and pretend to be hurt by Lizzie and Gordo.

Lizzie and Gordo ate together at lunch and Miranda stomped over to their table about fifteen minutes into the period. Lizzie and Miranda were going to have a little fun.

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Miranda to Lizzie.

"What do you want you wench?" yelled Lizzie.

"Takes one to know one you little punk!"

"Oh, real mature MIRANDA."

"Listen up you trollop!" yelled Miranda. "I have had enough of your little snide remarks and bitchy attitude."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"WE ARE SO NEVER GOING TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN SO LEAVE ME AND GORDO ALONE!"

"FINE! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"GLADLY!"

Miranda then picked up her pizza slice and slammed it into Lizzie's white top. Shocked, Lizzie picked up her chocolate pudding and dumped it on Miranda's head. She then rubbed it into her scalp. Holding back laughter, they both picked up their drinks and through them into each other's faces.

The principal came running towards the twosome and separated them. He pulled them into his office and called in their parents. When they arrived the principal brought them all into his office. He suspended them both for two weeks.

[Coming Next:


	10. Chapter 8: Hotty Ethan

[**Author's Note:** I know I'm focusing a lot on Miranda, and this is supposed to be a Lizzie and Gordo story, BUT right now Miranda is a major part of this. I MAY focus more on Lizzie and Gordo in the future, but right now too much is going on with Miranda to switch to only Lizzie and Gordo. Also, expect to see a few more faces come into this. =)]

Chapter 8 - Hotty Ethan

After a very long ride home with her parents, Miranda went straight to her room and got online. She was trying to her best make Kate think she hated Lizzie and Gordo, but was not sure if she even believed that food fight. _She has to believe it... I have to find out what she's going to do. Yeah, I'm not comfortable with Lizzie and Gordo being together, but I can't lose my best friends._ She got online and immediately got a PM.

HottyEthan: Hey Miranda

Miranda grins from ear to ear. _ Ethan is talking to me!_

MirandSans: Hey Ethan, what's up?

HottyEthan: Nothing. I just wanted to see if you got in to too much trouble. Awesome food fight by the way! =)

Ethan thought it was awesome? I think I'm going to faint!

MirandSans: Thanks. =) Well, my parents yelled at me, but they don't understand why it happened.

HottyEthan: No problem. =) Why did it happen?

MirandSans: First, I need to know something.

HottyEthan: Shoot. =) I'm an open book, baby. ;)

Ethan called me 'baby'!

MirandSans: Are you and Kate dating or friends?

HottyEthan: Kate? Ugh. No way! She's too superficial and big-headed for me! =)

MirandSans: Okay, then can you keep a secret?

HottyEthan: Of course, anything for you. =)

MirandSans: Okay, hold on. This is quite a long story. =)

HottyEthan: Okay. =)

MirandSans: Okay, well Gordo told me that he was in love with Lizzie, and Lizzie dragged me into the bathroom at the Digital Bean and basically forced it out of me. Then Gordo yelled at me for telling her and called me a blabbermouth. THEN Kate PMed me and told me to basically et back at them since they "didn't want or need a third wheel" and that they are "no longer my friends". Well, I basically got over it and then I decided to pretend to hate Lizzie and Gordo so I could find out what Kate was up to. So I told Lizzie and Gordo, they went along with it, I now have to go see Kate at 5:00 to find out what her plan is AND the food fight was all planned. ;)

HottyEthan: Whoa! You are awesome! =) Listen, call me after meeting Kate and let me know what happens okay? My phone number is: 555-2598. Also, Miranda, don't feel like no one cares about you, because I do. =) Now, I have to go, but CALL ME. I really want to talk to you. =)

HottyEthan has now logged off.

After reading Ethan's last PM, Miranda froze in shock. _Ethan likes ME?_

[Coming Next: Kate's plan... AND How much does Ethan truly like Miranda? Or, Did Ethan lie to find out the truth about Miranda and Co.?]


	11. Chapter 9: The Real Kate

Chapter 9 - The Real Kate

It was 4:58 on Friday afternoon and Miranda quietly walked up Kate's driveway and checked over her shoulders every few steps. She walked to Kate's door and pressed the door bell. After a few seconds, Mrs. Sander's opened the door. "Miranda?" she asked in shock. Miranda looked over her shoulder one last time, and then looked at Mrs. Sander's with a smile. She remembered when she and Kate, along with Lizzie and Gordo, were all best friends. They would all meet at Kate's house on Friday nights and have little sleep-overs. Back then things were kind of different. But one thing was the same: They all hated Mrs. Sanders. Miranda never knew why, but they treated her really bad and were always thinking of new ways to torment her.

"Hi Mrs. Sanders, is Kate home?" asked Miranda.

"Uh-Umm... Yeah. Come in. She's up in her room. Do you remember where her room is?" Mrs. Sanders had this "please say yes because I don't want to go up there" look on her face.

"Yes, I do, thanks!" Miranda smiled, and began her journey to Kate's bedroom. When she was half-way up the stairs, she turned back to Mrs. Sanders. "Mrs. Sanders?" Mrs. Sanders looked up at Miranda. "I just want to to know... I'm sorry I wasn't that nice to you when I was little. I know that may sound pathetic, but I just wanted you to know that. You are a great mom, I just wish I had realized that when I was little." She then ran the rest of the way up the stairs before Mrs. Sanders could answer.

When she found Kate's door, she knocked lightly and waited for Kate to answer. All of a sudden, Kate swung her door open and yelled, "I SAID, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" when she saw who was at her door, she smiled. "I'm so sorry Miranda! I thought you were my mom. Come on in, we have to get down to business!"

Miranda smiled and walked through her doorway. She looked around the room and she noticed an apparent theme: Red. Red walls, red sheets... everything was red. She turned back to Kate, who then motioned for her to sit down on the floor. After Miranda sat down, Kate walked over to her desk and picked up a pile of papers. She then walked back to Miranda and sat in front of her.

"Okay, I have drawn up a few plans." Kate said with a grin. "Take a look at them and tell me which one you think is appropriate."

Kate handed the papers to Miranda, and Miranda began looking at each page. With each turn of the page Miranda's eyes grew wider and wider. "Kate... these are -"

"Awesome? Ingenious? Brilliant?" said Kate. "I know!"

"No... I meant they're really cruel and inhumane." Miranda said.

Kate sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be smart enough to understand these great plans." Kate grabbed the papers and through them into the trash bin. "So, I guess we'll have to come up with our own plan together."

"Okay, but maybe we should talk about why we're doing this and what we feel we'll get out of it. You go first since you pretty much know why I want to do it." Miranda smiled.

"Alright... But first, let's go down to the kitchen and get some drinks and some junk food." Kate jumped up and headed down stairs, and Miranda trailed behind. Once down in the kitchen, Kate walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Kate, no junk food before dinner!" yelled her mom.

"Whatever Vera!" Kate yelled back and continued to look for food, while Miranda sat down on a stool. "God, can you believe how annoying moms are?"

"Well, actually Kate, I like your mom." Miranda said quietly. She looked down at her hands, knowing Kate would flip at her any minute.

"You do?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yeah... she's cool." Miranda replied. _Maybe Kate won't flip..._

"Hmmm... maybe your right." Kate replied. _Maybe she's right... I mean, a lot of people do say my mom is cool..._ "Anyway, would you like a root beer?"

"Sure." Miranda replied. "Kate... I have a few questions."

"About what?" Kate asked while pouring some root beer.

"Just about you mainly." Miranda replied. "I mean, I just have always wondered about why you changed and stuff." Miranda looked down at her hands. "No offense Kate, because you used to be my friend and then you weren't... it hurt." She looked up at Kate, who by now had stopped pouring the root beer, and was just looking at the bubbles.

"I know. It hurt me too." She picked up the glasses and sat down beside Miranda. "I don't know what happened. I ask myself that too. I guess I just wanted a change." She looked over at Miranda and smiled. "I remember when we used to do this... have these talks only with cream soda instead of root beer."

"Yeah..." Miranda smiled. "That was a great time." Miranda looked down. "Does Ethan like me?" She looked back up.

"Oh lord, how did you find out?"

"He really does?" Miranda smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I mean, Heather told me he did." she replied. "I guess he got the balls to tell you, huh"

"He told me last night when I was online.

"That's great! He hates me, but who doesn't?" Kate looked down.

"No one really hates you... they are just hurt... I mean, when you dramatically changed, you hurt not only your true friends, but everyone else." Miranda looked back down. "You changed into someone that no one knew, someone that everyone didn't want to see. Just... think about what you have done in the past since you changed. Look at that person, and decide who you really want to be."

Kate sighed. "I guess I should."

With that, both Miranda and Kate got up and walked to the door. Kate was the first to speak.

"Listen, Miranda. I know you don't want to hurt Lizzie and Gordo. I mean, you basically spelled that out back there. I don't know if I want to either... but other people do. People I don't think have a big enough heart to listen to you. We need to stop them."

"Who?"

"Well... I don't know if you'll believe me..."


	12. Chapter 10: Together Again

Chapter 10 - Together Again

"Who Kate?" Miranda asked.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Kate said in a low voice. They went to her room once more, and this time they sat on her bed. Miranda looked at her with a concerned look and quietly waited for news she wish she never asked for.

"Okay, well the ringleader of this whole thing is Larry Tudgeman." she began.

"LARRY? LARRY TUDGEMAN?" Miranda yelled, clearly upset. She jumped up and looked out Kate's bedroom window. _ Larry Tudgeman? Why would Larry Tudgeman do something like this?_

"He is in love with Lizzie." Kate said, as if to read Miranda's mind. "I guess he just can't stand the thought of never having Lizzie as his own. He basically called together everyone who didn't like Lizzie or Gordo, and began making plans to break them up."

"I can't believe this... who else is in on this?"

"Let's see..." Kate began. She started biting her bottom lip. "Okay, Larry is basically the ringleader, like I said before, and then there is Heather, Claire, that dorky Matthew guy, and Caleb Jones... I think that's it... No wait, Joshua is also in it."

"Josh?" Miranda asked shocked. Josh had been one of her friends since the beginning of the year. She had met him in Math class, since they sat next to each other and had nothing better to do than talk since both of them hated Math. Lizzie and Gordo were in the other Math class so she had to talk to someone. "Lord... I can't believe this."

"I told you it was hard to believe." Kate replied. "What are we going to do?" She looked at Miranda.

"How about we call Lizzie and Gordo over and see what they want to do?"

"Okay, use my phone." Kate pointed to her desk, which had the phone sitting on it. Miranda walked over and called Lizzie first.

"Hello?" It was Lizzie.

"Lizzie, listen. I'm over at Kate's and we need both you and Gordo to come over right away. It's important." Miranda replied.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Just call Gordo, and get over here right away. Don't take your time, just come over."

"Gordo's here right now so we'll be over in a minute." Lizzie hung up.

Miranda hung up the phone and turned to Kate. "They're coming over." She smiled.

"Great.. oh! How about you call Ethan and get him to come over too?" Kate suggested. She saw Miranda's face light up.

"You think I should?" she asked.

"Of course! That way, you can kill to bird with one stone." Kate winked.

"2 birds?"

"Yeah - getting together with Ethan, and saving your friend's relationship!" Kate laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Miranda laughed and called Ethan.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ethan it's Miranda." she replied

"Miranda, baby, what's happening?"

"Nothing much, listen, I'm at Kate's and we were wondering if you would come over?"

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"Well, it's a very long story, but Lizzie and Gordo will be here any second and we wanted you to come over too."

"Sure, I'll be over right away." Miranda could sense that he was smiling, and she smiled in return.

"Great!" She giggled. _Why did I just giggle? I'm such a dork!_ "See ya!"

"Bye, girl." Ethan hung up.

"God I'm such a dork!" Miranda said as she hung up.

Kate laughed and said, "Don't worry Miranda, I'm sure he thinks you're adorable." Kate smiled.

"Thanks, Kate." Miranda replied. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kate yelled.

"Lizzie and Gordo cautiously walked in. Miranda laughed and said, "Don't be scared guys, Kate's our friend now." She looked at Kate and they both smiled.

"So, what is this all about?" asked Gordo.

"I think you both should sit down for this..." Miranda said.


	13. Chapter 11: What's going on?

Chapter 11 - What's going on?

"What's wrong Miranda?" asked Lizzie with concern.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" yelled Kate. Ethan walked through the door and smiled when he saw Miranda.

"Hey Miranda..." he smiled and ignored everyone else in the room.

"I think someone has a crush..." Lizzie whispered to Gordo. Gordo looked at Miranda then Ethan.

"Definitely..." He smiled and looked at Lizzie. "I feel better now, knowing Miranda has found someone, too."

"Me too." Lizzie smiled.

Miranda and Ethan sat down on the bed next to Kate, while Gordo and Lizzie were sitting on the floor. Everyone was involved in their own conversation. "Okay, everyone, let's get down to business." Kate said. Everyone went silent and waited to find out why they were here. Miranda looked at Kate, who nodded her head, signaling for her to go ahead.

"Okay, everyone must be wondering why Kate and I called you over." Miranda started. She looked at Lizzie and Gordo, wit sadness in her eyes. "Well.. I'll get right to the point. Lizzie... Gordo... When you both got together, I wasn't too happy about it, and no one else was either. I am now totally for you both and am hoping that everything works out, because you both deserve all the happiness and love your relationship brings. Well.. Some people are now trying to sabotage your relationship." She waited for a response.

Lizzie and Gordo sat in shock. They looked at each other, trying to sense what the other was thinking. Lizzie took Gordo's hand and looked in his eyes. "So..." she said. "Who is trying to break us up?" She looked at the people sitting on the bed. No one was looking at them. "Is anyone going to say anything?" She asked.

"Larry Tudgeman in the ringleader." Kate replied. She looked at Lizzie. Lizzie sensed that Kate was actually sorry of her and Gordo, and she sensed that Kate wasn't "evil" anymore. She trusted her and believe what she was saying. The room remained quiet for a minute, until Gordo finally spoke.

"So, we need to do something." he said. "No one should treat people like this." He looked at Ethan, Miranda, and Kate. he then looked at his girlfriend. "Are you willing to get revenge Lizzie?" he asked.

"Of course Gordo." she smiled. "Anything so I can be with you forever."

With that they began working on a plan. Ethan, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all called their parents and planned on spending the night at Kate's. Their parents sent over the stuff they would need for the night and morning, and they worked throughout most of the night on a plan. Monday would be the say their plans went into action, for now they did the planning and got their supplies in order.

"Revenge is sweet." Miranda said. Her friends smiled and nodded. "Larry and his friends will never know what hit them." They all laughed.


	14. Chapter 12: Monday

Chapter 12 - Monday

Monday morning came around fast. The group got up an hour early and headed for school. They met up at the front doors, as planned. The teachers would either be at the office or in their classrooms preparing for today's lessons, so their plan would go ahead as long as the teachers didn't catch them. They were to act fast and be done in no later than 40 minutes.

"Everyone ready?" Miranda asked. Everyone nodded their heads, the excitement showing in their eyes. "Okay, now here are all the papers." Miranda handed everyone the papers they were to post on the walls of the school.

The pages showed pictures of each "evil" person butt naked as a baby. The headings on the papers read, 'Who's Your Daddy?' and underneath each picture was a photo of the victims and their names. The group had each gone door to door of the victim's houses and told their moms that it was a surprise yearbook project and that their children were not to be told of it. Surprisingly, their mom's didn't second guess it.

"Alright, let's do it!" Miranda said, and they walked proudly into the school. 30 minutes later the whole school was swamped in the pictures. Each locker had a picture inside and out, and each wall contained a montage of paper. Either way, people were going to see the pictures, and there was nothing Larry and his friends could do about it.

The friends smiled wickedly as the exited the school on their way back home. No one would expect who had done it if they arrived with all the other students, and no one would expect it was them if they acted surprised as they entered the school and saw the pages, and got the pages in their lockers like every other student.

When they arrived at school, students were laughing and pointing at each victim as they arrived. Confused looks follow on each persons face as they arrived, followed by gasps and screams of horror as they saw the papers. Larry came first, follow soon by Claire, Matthew, Heather, Caleb, and finally Josh. They each looked around to try and find the culprits and to no avail. They wondered who could have pulled it off, and Heather and Claire even ran after Kate, who was laughing her head of at her former friends. Oh course, Heather and Claire then headed towards Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo, next.

"Sorry Heather and Claire, but we didn't do it." Lizzie said. "Why would we? You didn't do anything to us... did you?" She and her friends all smiled sweetly and walked away. "Loser." Lizzie said under her breath. They all laughed. They met up with Ethan and Kate at Kate's locker.

"Good job guys." Kate whispered and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm so proud!" Ethan grinned and put his arm around Miranda, who was now officially his girlfriend. He kissed her on her forehead. "So, how about we all meet up at the Digital Bean tonight and celebrate?"

"Sure." They all said in unison and laughed. They were definitely friends.

"Well, we better go to class." Miranda said as the bell rang. She kissed Ethan and headed off to class with Lizzie and Gordo.


	15. Chapter 13: What wicked webs we weave

Thanks to the people who have submitted reviews!! I truly appreciate it! :) I am going to keep going on with this story, but I may started a sequel. Please tell me what to do!!! Should I continue here, or start a new story, and set it in the future?

Chapter 13 - What wicked webs we weave...

Miranda, Lizzie, Ethan, Kate, and Gordo had survived one day without being found out. Now they were all sitting around a table at the Digital Bean. They were caught up in a conversation when Claire, and Heather approached the group.

"We know it was you," announced Claire. "I suggest you say your prayers."

"Oh please." said Kate. "Like your little brain could think of anything. You have nothing on us, and you know it. Now I suggest you and Miss Ditz leave us alone or you'll be banned from this place forever." Kate took a sip of her milkshake and raised her eyebrow at her former friends.

"Like you have any power Kate. Your now a part of the loser club, and that means you have lost your status." Heather said bluntly.

"The only losers in this place are you two." stated Kate. "And without me your both nothing and will continue to be nothing. I have my new friends and what do you both have? Horrible pictures posted at school and pictures in the hands of every person attending Hillridge [AN: I have no idea what the school is called, so I'm guessing.] Face it, your through. Your nothing. No one will give a rat's ass about you anymore. So, move along now. Your blocking our view and stinking up the joint.... Oh, and one last thing: As of tomorrow my daddy is going to be owner of this place, so I can, and will, have you banned if you do anything or say anything about us." Kate smiled sweetly and watched as Claire and Heather stomped off with a huff.

"Is you dad really going to be owning the Digital Bean?" asked Lizzie. Everyone had a look of joy on their faces. They loved the Digital Bean, and knew that if one of them had that much power over the place, they would live a life of bliss.

"Yup, after years of begging, he is finally giving in and buying it!" Kate smiled. "Mr. Miller couldn't continue running it and he doesn't trust anyone to own it except dad, since they've been friends for like 10 years. So my dad bought it from him and Mr. Miller is moving to Cancun in about a week. We'll have free shakes and whatever we want from now on! This can be like our meeting spot and everything!" Everyone smiled. Soon they got up and went home. This week was going to be stressful as the principal was investigating the paper incident.

Next Day:

Tuesday came on very fast. The group met up at Lizzie's locker and hung out until the first period bell rang. In the middle of first period the principal called an assembly. The group sat together in the back row of the auditorium. With worried looks on their faces, they quietly waited for the principal to start his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" asked Principal Kelley [AN: Don't know his name...] Everyone went silent. "Now, as you all know someone had posted obscene and ridiculous papers on the walls of the school yesterday." Everyone laughed, remembering the papers. Claire and her posse glared at the people around them, and Larry Tudgemen's face went beet red while doing so. He looked at Lizzie and gave her a guilty look. Lizzie ignored him. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is no laughing matter. Now, I have been approached by 2 people and they have suggested that this matter be ignored. I will do so, since these people have been a couple of the victims. I will, however, let it be known that any future disturbances will not be ignored, and will be severely punished!" He looked at the students. "Now, moving on..."

After the assembly Lizzie and her friends met up at Ethan's locker.

"Wow... that was close." Gordo said. "I wonder who approached him though." Everyone looked at each other.

"That would be us." said a voice from behind them. They all turned and gasped.

"You two??" gasped Miranda.

"But why?" asked Kate.


	16. Chapter 14: Why?

A/N: This chapter is slightly cheesy, but anyway.... Tomorrow or later today, whichever, I will be revealing different things, like, what were Larry and his posse going to do, and who really put the group together, etc!

Chapter 14: Why?

"Because we didn't want to see you punished." Larry began. "We knew that you all deserved to get us back."

"And we also aren't cold-hearted." Caleb said. "We're both sorry for everything we did to you, or what we were going to do to you. We deserved the humiliation and pay back that you gave us." Larry nodded his head in agreement.

"We're sorry too, but you know why we did what we did. We're just sorry that it had to come to this." said Miranda. "We would never intentional hurt someone's feelings unless they did or were going to do something horrible to us."

"We know, and we forgive you." stated Caleb.

"Yes, we do." agreed Larry. "Well, we better get going. We're supposed to be in second period." Larry laughed.

"Wait." said Kate. "Meet us at the Digital Bean tonight, okay? We have a lot of questions to ask."

Caleb and Larry looked at each other. "Sure, we'll meet you there." stated Larry.

Everyone headed for their second period class and soon it was time for lunch. They met up at "their" table and at down.

"So, I'm still kind of in shock." laughed Gordo.

"Me too." said Ethan. "I mean, I thought for sure we were in trouble when we entered that auditorium." He laughed. "I guess we're lucky, huh?" Everyone laughed. "Yup, we're perfect together." They laughed again.

Soon their day was over and everyone headed home. They got ready for their meeting at the Digital Bean, it was also a night just to chill out and have some fun as their supposed stressful week was no more and they ahd some celebrating to do.


	17. Chapter 15: The Truth: Part 1

Chapter 15: The Truth: Part 1

After chatting with Larry and Caleb for a few minutes, Kate finally asked them the question everyone was wondering.

"So guys, why were you going to break up Lizzie and Gordo?"

Caleb choked on his soda. "What? Huh?"

"It's okay Caleb!" exclaimed Kate as she slapped him on the back. "We're not going to kill you." Everyone laughed.

"I didn't think you were, but you kind of caught he off guard with that question." he stated after calming down.

"Sorry about that." Kate said with a giggle. "I was just getting impatient." She gave him a wink.

"Well, I'll tell you the whole story, how about that?" asked Larry.

"Sure, go ahead." Miranda said.

"It's kind of a long story, so if anyone needs to use the bathroom, I ask them to do it now because I'm not stopping." Everyone laughed, and waited for him to start. "Okay, it started after Lizzie and Gordo got together. I was walking down the hall at school as I had a late night meeting with the Math Club." Lizzie giggled. "I know, that's funny... Anyway, I heard someone whisper my name, and I turned around and couldn't see anyone. Then, I caught site of someone in the doorway of Mrs. Marks classroom. I walked towards the door and there stood Joshua. I asked him what he was doing and he told me. I walked into the room and there was Kate, Caleb, Claire, Heather, and Matthew." Larry took a sip of his soda, and continued. "So, that night we began our little group."

"Wait... I thought you were the ringleader?" asked Miranda. She looked over at Kate with a questioning look.

"He was made the ringleader since he was the brainy one. Joshua started everything." Kate explained.

"Yeah, they made me the ringleader. I didn't want to do it, but I thought I was in too far to get out." Larry stated. "Any way, the next day we all met during lunch and began work on a plan. We decided to make up all these nasty rumors and manipulate photos to make it look like they were both cheating on one another. Since Caleb was good at graphics and photo manipulation we made him the head of that, and Heather and Claire were good at making up rumors so they were going to do that. I was going to come up with more stuff in case those didn't work."

"What were you supposed to do, Kate?" asked Gordo.

"I was supposed to basically rub it all in, and Joshua was too." she said.

"Oh..." was all Gordo could say.

"Yeah, but you guys got us before we got you." They all laughed.

"But... why did you all want to break us up?" asked Lizzie. 


	18. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note

Sorry about not updating guys, but I'm having a bad case of writers block. I am, however, going to update tomorrow! I will hopefully be done school tomorrow, and will be going back on Jan 6, so I'll have tons of time to wrap this up and start a sequel! :) So: update tomorrow, and sequel coming very soon! HINT. HINT. ;)


	19. Chapter 16: All the Truth & The End

Chapter 16: All the Truth & The End

[AN: Short but sweet. :) PLEASE leave feedback!]

"I'm not sure why everyone else wanted to... but Claire and Heather just hate you." said Larry. "That's not hard to realize. But as for me... I've just always had a huge crush on Lizzie." Lizzie's mouth fell open.

"You have?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I now realize I can't have you, and it's hard to deny that you and Gordo have a very strong relationship." Larry explained.

"Now, as for me." Caleb laughed. "I was always jealous of Gordo. I mean, he has the brains and everything. I guess I wanted to hurt him." Caleb looked down. "I know that sound horrible."

"No it's okay." Gordo said with a smile. "No hard feelings." Caleb looked up and smiled back at Gordo.

"I guess everything has been said." Ethan stated. "Now where does this leave us?" he asked.

"With 2 more friends?" giggled Miranda. Everyone smiled at each other.

"How about we have shakes, pizza, and anything else we want to celebrate?" asked Kate.

"YEAH!" yelled back her 6 friends.

"I guess that's a yes!" Kate said. They all ordered what they wanted, and began to celebrate.

They celebrated friendship, love, and a life of happiness. By the end of the night, new friendships were made, and old friendships got stronger.

SEQUEL COMING SOON. LOOK OUT FOR IT. IT WILL BE CALLED, "FRIENDS FOR LIFE"


End file.
